Salsa Of Lips
by Telpelindewen
Summary: Spike is still alive after his battle with Vicious! Faye and Jet find comfort in eachother, and they've added on a new member to the team. Whats this? It seems like all the females have beautiful voices.
1. Chapter One

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Salsa Of Lips.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter One ¤

Faye laid on the couch in the living room. Spike had been in the hospital for over a week after the Vicious massacre. Jocelyn was out working for money. Their stash of cash was growing every day. It was hot in the ship with the air-conditioner broken. She groaned and sat up. Ein cried for attention and she wondered where Ed was. She patted his head and got up to find Jet.

He was fixing the ac controller as best he could but wiped the sweat off his brow. He was on his back and Ed had gone to see Spike again for the third time that day. It broke his heart to see Ed so sad. He continued working for a while and then realized that he had forgotten to bring a certain tool along. He reached around with his hand searching for it and someone placed it in his hand.

"Back so soon?" He guessed at the silence.

"Yeah hell's not too much cooler these days." Faye said and she looked down with her hands on her hips as he slide out from under the ac with surprise.

"Well out of all the faces to see I didn't think I would see this one." He muttered to her.

"I'm just full of surprises." She said and sat down next to him as he sat up. 

She handed him a small piece of metal and he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"It's cold. To pass the heat." She said and he grinned when the coolness sank into his forehead.

"God it's so hot." She murmured. 

"Well I'm trying to fix the ac." He said and she looked at him doubtfully. She pressed the metal to his forehead and they both relaxed. She fanned her chest as the sweat pour off of both of them. He couldn't help but look where she was fanning. It had been long since he had last had a woman.

"I have an idea." She said and grinned.

"To my benefit or yours?" He asked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Mine of course." She reached over towards him.

"Of course." He watched as she grabbed his metal arm and placed it right about her left breast. He gulped.

"What are you doing?" He asked and flexed his fingers.

"Enjoying the cold." She said but soon dropped his arm. He was relieved because he was only three inches from the part that he wanted to touch badly.

"Hey Faye…"

"Hmmm?" She started to trace the collar of his vest with her finger.

"That day at the Twisted Lips…"

"What about it." She asked and stopped.

"Your song." He said and grabbed her wrist but she tugged free.

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. .·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. START FLASHBACK **.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. .·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.**
    
    "Spike…"

"And the king on that spot."

"SPIKE!"

"Huh?"

"Can I borrow your jet?" Fay was standing in the door way clothed in a long coat that reached her knees. They both looked up at her.

"No."

"Oh common Spike!" She wailed.

"…."

"Argh!" She stomped in.

"Where are you going anyway?" Jet asked her but never looked up from his deck.

"I am going to try and salvage some money for this god for saken ship. We can't stay docked forever." She started to turn but Spike held on to the edge of the coat.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" He smirked at her glare.

"That is none of your busines." She walked out of the room and Spike waved her away with his hand.

When she was gone Jet looked up from his cards almost missing the whole scene.

"You know she's going to take your ship anyway."

"Yeah I know." And with that they heard the engines of a jet zoom away fogging the window with smoke, "I wonder why she even asks."

"Hey now where do you suppose she's going for money?" He walked over and with his metal arms itched his chin and looked out the window to where the ship had departed.

"I dunno probably some bounty that she didn't tell us about."

"Ed knows where Faye Faye went." The little dumpling said with her goggles on and was laying on the floor typing away.

"Oh so is Ed going to tell us or what?" Jet growled and Spike looked at him and laughed.

"Let me guess… babysitting?" Ed turned around and showed them the computer screen.

"No… Faye Faye is striper for night." She laughed at their expressions and fell over as both men bounded over towards the screen.

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.TWISTED LIPS BAR AND SHOWS**.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. **

We make all your dreams come true

Tonight and only tonight

__

Felise Linley

Under the caption was a picture of a woman holding her head against a pole. It had been taken recently almost two days ago. Jet's eyes opened wide when he saw that the woman was Faye but with pink hair. They were the same. 

Jet headed over to the closet and got a cloak that would cover his face with a hood. He started towards the door when Spike interrupted his thoughts, "Where are you going?" He scrolled down more to read.

"She's doing this for us Spike. No woman I know is going to be a hooker for money." He walked out the door and Spike sighed after his form.

Ein walked over to where he and Ed laid on the floor looking at the screen.

"Is Spike Spike sad?" Ed asked him.

"No, but Spike has a feeling that Jet has an itch for something."

"Something?"

"No someone." 

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.

"Okay you get thirty percent of what the men give you, and then whatever I pay you." The woman named Golly said. She was the owner of the Twisted Lips strip bar and ugly at that. 

"Only thirty?" She was shoved out onto the stage where three other women awaited along with a microphone. She removed her coat in the worst and slowest way imaginable. The men cheered along. She stepped up to the spot and the heat censored lights beemed at herself. She could barely see the audience. 

She placed a finger to her lips as the little crowd cheered and at her request silenced. 

__

You find yourself falling down

Your hopes in the sky

But you heart like grape gum on the ground

And you try to find yourself

In the abstractions of religion

And the cruelty of everyone else

And you wake up to realize

Your standard of living somehow got stuck on survive

When you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

And when you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love

You wake up to realize your only friend

Has never been yourself or anybody who cared in the end

That's when suddenly everything fades or falls away

'Cause the chains which once held us are only the chains which we've made

When you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

And when you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love, love, love

It's nothing without love

We've compromised our pride

And sacrificed out health

We have to demand more

Not of each other

But more from ourselves

"Cause when you're standing in deep water

And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

When you're drowning in deep water

And you wake up making love to a wall

Well it's these little times that help to remind

It's nothing without love, love, love

It's nothing without love

It's nothing without love

She sand the song from her childhood. The one her mother sang to her. She said it was her great great grandmother's song. But she was shaken out of her trance as the crowd clapped and cheered on for more. She bowed to almost fall out of her top. She heard another beat start up… faster and she got off the stage to dance for them with her companions. The walked around all singing and lap dancing to the beat for the money they were sure to receive. Each girl took turns during the song to fill separate jars with the cash that they received from dancing with almost no clothing. Faye walked over to where a couple of younger men were sitting and she walked up to them. But someone else caught her attention. He wasn't paying attention to her but to his beer. She passed the men and walked over to the figure in the red coat.

"Can I interest you in a lap dance?" She sighed and asked hoping for money.

"No."

"Oh well why not?" She pouted.

"Because I don't dance."

"Oh common Jet I'm sure you'll like it."

"How did you… oh never mind." Jet said. He was in his cloak but without the hood up. She plopped down next to him on the bench.

"Jet why are you here?" She said and sprayed a perfume spurt on her chest. He glanced where she sprayed but glanced away when she smiled.

"I wanted to see how you were making so much money and we weren't. But I have to tell you that I don't like your plan at all." That was a lie. He thought her voice was magnificent and her body even more tantalizing but he also saw the look on the other men's faces. 

"Well you've seen so will you leave!" She whispered furiously.

"No I'm rather enjoying the show." He grinned and she glared.

"Faye Faye looks cute when she's mad." He hit the mark.

She swatted him with a magazine, "Damnit I am not cute."

"I think you are." But before she could reply with shock her manager came in the room with her jar and handed her an envelope.

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. .·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. END FLASHBACK **.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. .·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.**

"I don't want to talk about it." She got up and left the room, he frowned after her.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Cowboy Beebop are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters not seen are the creations and the property of Telpelindewen. Even if they are out of character.

The song is Copyrighted to Jewel.

BLAH!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Salsa Of Lips.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Two ¤

She avoided him for the next two days, talking to everyone else as much as possible. She went out to work some of the time, and then other times she actually took Ein out for a walk. She sighed not wanting anyone to know about her song, but she wanted to share it with Jet more than anything. 

She grabbed the nearby control and whistled to Ein who came willingly. She clicked the button to tract the invisible leash. She walked with him outside.

"Where ya off ta?" Jocelyn said.

"Walk." Faye waved and went on her way. Jo frowned at her form. She was quite silent lately.

"Hey where's Faye?" Jet walked into the room with grease painted on one of his cheeks.

"She went for a walk with Ein." Jo pointed at the door.

"And Ed?" He asked.

"Spike." He headed to the fridge. It had only been a couple of hours since he had last seen his friend as well. He cringed at the thought of his friend with metal on him like himself. When he looked into the fridge he thanked god that they had taken Jocelyn aboard for she kept them well clean and fed.

After a few minutes he sat on the couch and she stood before him, "Jet?" She asked softly. He looked up at her and she frowned sadly, "Do you think… well… do you…well… I mean about Spike." He patted the sofa besides him and hugged her when she sat down.

"Don't worry Jo." He tried to convince himself of it as well.

She smiled weakly and Faye walked in with Ein. It had been raining and she was soaked unprepared. She looked at Jet on the couch with Jo and he patted the woman's hand and looked up at Faye who quickly looked away from them and hesitated before heading to the fridge. 

"Hey if you want Faye I'll get you a towel, you're soaked!" Jo called to her but Faye walked back with an apple in her mouth and she did everything in her power not to look at them.

"No thanks Jo, I can see that you're busy." She walked out of the room and Jet glared at her with a sigh.

__

That woman. He shook his head and Jo went to feed Ein. Just as he stood up Ed walked in the room with her computer, and looking tired as hell. "Hey kiddo!" Jet tried cheerfully, but Ed didn't respond. Jo bit her lip and walked over with some sugar candies.

"Here Ed. These are for you." Ed smiled weakly and set up her computer to work by herself.

Jet frowned and looked down at Ein who turned over for a belly scratch. He picked him up and placed him besides Ed who pet him quietly. Then he went off in search of Faye.

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.

Jet walked down the spinning tunnel of the backwards of their ship. He sighed when he thought of Spike. He leaned against the wall and looked around. He could see him grinning with a glass of gin and singing about Julia. Who was now frozen, although no one thought that there was anything for her.

He walked on towards where Faye's room was and stood outside the door.

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.

God damnit, Faye thought she would scream. She had turned on her bath water to take an early bath but then her sink didn't work and she couldn't figure out why. She banged on the pipes with one of her shoes a couple of times and then turned the faucet again. To her angry disbelief the pipe cringed and water started to pour out. It flooded all over the bathroom floor and headed towards the bedroom, she cursed it.

Jet knocked three times and Faye rushed to the door but not opening it. "What?"

"Faye we gotta talk. Open the damn door." Jet growled from the other side. But she didn't heed. She shoved a towel by the doors crack as the water poured in more fluently.

"Just a minute!" She said and then when everything looked peaceful she opened the door, "Okay what do you want?" 

He heard the water running, "I wanna talk to you." And something creaked. He looked towards the bathroom.

"Okay so talk." She placed herself in front of him but he peered over her shoulder.

"Well about what I said I'm sorry…" He trailed off as he heard the noise again. Faye pushed his shoulder.

"OH! Hey don't worry about it! Now I'm heading to take a bath so I need you to scram." She tried to move him away but he just went by her to the door.

"Jet!" She said and slide in between him and the door. He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Hey move aside… some things wrong in there." 

She looked at him sheepishly, "Jet you don't want to go in there." 

He moved her aside and opened the door. A flood of water came rushing out and soaked the bedroom floor. Jet's eyes opened at this for it was just another thing to fix.

He turned towards her and finally noticed that she was only clad in a towel and he went rigid, "What have you done now?!" He asked and turned away trying to hide his desire.

__

"I haven't done anything!" She yelled right back at him, "Well what now?" She changed at once trying to be nice while he scratched his chin.

"Well I can't fix that today and the water won't dry for a while." 

"But Jet!" She wined, "Where am I supposed to sleep? My bed is soaked!" She looked at him.

"On the couch."

"No privacy!"

"Um…"

"Spike's room is locked, Jo is staying with Ein and Ed, and you…" He watched as her face lit up in an evil grin.

"What?" He asked and then it sunk in, "No way! Faye!" He said and she grabbed some clothes. He walked over and she walked past and into the hall with him following.

They were making a racket wandering down the hallways and Faye walked past Ein and past Jocelyn. 

"What's going on?" Jocelyn asked when Jet stormed past.

"I'm moving in." Faye grinned and walked into Jet's room closing the door behind her just as Jet stormed up.

"FAYE!" Ein looked up confused at Jocelyn and she shrugged.

"Hey I'm out!" She called but no one looked up at her chocolate hair retreat.

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.

"Excuse me miss?" Jocelyn turned around to someone tapping her shoulder.

"Yes?" She smiled at the kind nurse.

"If you're visiting you'd better hurry up… visiting hours are almost over." The nurse patted her arm and walked towards a nursing station.

Jocelyn walked towards the fifth floor to where she would find Spike resting in an overly large water tank with monitors all around. His hair was floating in the water and six wires were not attached to him but the tank surrounding him. He had a special necklace attached to his neck which allowed all patients to breath under water. She sighed at the peaceful content on his face. He had not yet awaken from the surgery where they removed three bullets. Two from his left upper shoulder… close to his heart… and another by his left knee. She could see the glint of metal under the water. She bit her lip in what Spike would do when he saw himself. He and Jet were more a like now then ever. Jocelyn had only been with the crew for a week or so… but she was already fond of them all. Especially Spike. 

She walked up to the glass and pressed her hand against it. It felt cold. She sang a song that she had heard Faye singing that night at the bar. She had researched it and found it to be written by a woman named Jewel, a late singer in the twenty-first century. 

When you're standing in deep water  
And you're bailing yourself out with a straw  
And when you're drowning in deep water  
And you wake up making love to a wall  
Well it's these little times that help to remind  
It's nothing without love

She placed her hand on the glass and looked at Spike. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry about everything Spike. About your Julia." She looked up as a nurse with an all to cheery attitude came over.

"Visiting hours are over miss." Jo's hand slipped off the glass at the nurses request and nodded sadly. She looked up in the tank and as soon as she was about to walk away with the nurse waiting impatiently Spike's eyes twitched. She gasped and turned back towards the tank and knocked on it.

"Spike! Spike!" The nurse came over towards her in a rush.

"Miss, please, stop that at once! Visiting hours are over! Miss!" She tried to grab Jocelyn without any luck while she stared in the tank and yelled. The nurse ran out and came back with two overly large men. 

"Spike, please, It's me Jo!" The men grabbed her arms and started to pull her out while she fought them. She placed her hands on the door frame as they pried her from the room. She saw Spike's eyes flicker open and a new eagerness came abroad her.

"Jesus christ! Spike!" She yelled but they pried her through the door as onlookers saw.. She headed over towards Jocelyn who was literally screaming.

"How can you do this, how can you do this to me! My friend just wakes up after a coma and you drag me away like some rag doll!" Some other nurse ran past and placed a highlight bar over Jo's face causing her to close her eyes and stop fighting. It was a modern highlight bar which when the light passed over some ones face they would be sedated. 

"Damn that one was a fighter." The nurse sighed as the men placed her in a chair. 

"Hey! What did you do to her?" Someone came up and asked.

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.

In the next room where Spike was staying in the tank his eyes flickered. He had heard the song. The song that he had heard many times. Faye had sung it, and so had… Julia! He opened his eyes to see someone being dragged out of the room through water.

"Julia." He tried to gasp but water filled his lungs and he choked and headed upwards to the top of the water tank where he grasped air. He held on to the edge as he breathed and wondered if he had been sent to hell.

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Cowboy Beebop are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters not seen are the creations and the property of Telpelindewen. Even if they are out of character.

The song is copyrighted to Jewel.

BLAH!!!!


End file.
